Iron Man Armor Model 2
__TOC__ Designed By: Anthony Stark Constructed By: Anthony Stark Worn By: Anthony Stark, Happy Hogan, Michael O'Brien Availability: Multiple Copies; All believed destroyed. History: First Appearance: Tales of Suspense #40 Final Appearance: Tales of Suspense #66? Capabilities: More powerful and efficient in use of battery power than Mark II armor. *'Composition:' Iron Man’s armor is constructed of micro-scale iron alloy chainmail that is magnetically polarized when in use. *'Collapsible:' When not in use, Iron Man may render his armor supple as cloth, allowing him conceal the chest plate beneath his clothing. The rest of the amor collapses for storage within a specially designed briefcase. Completely donning the armor from this state takes less than 1-minute. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #48) *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man upgraded his boot jets with chemical fueled thrusters. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #49) *'Repulsors' Iron Man's armor is equipped with detachable wrist-mounted Repulsors. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #57) *'Mono-Beam:' Iron Man’s chest plate is equipped with a high-intensity lamp capable of projecting Light of any frequency that may be utilized for a variety of effects: **'Spotlight' - Iron Man may project a high intensity spotlight from his chest lamp. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #49) *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allow him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Magnetic Repulsion' - Iron Man may generate a magnetic repulsion field around his armor that can be used for a variety of effects, such as slowing descent. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #49) **'Reverse Energy Beam' - Iron Man may project magnetic beams capable of dispelling, deflecting or redirecting energy beams that are directed at him. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #50) **'Levitate Ferrous Objects' - Iron Man may magnetically levitate and manipulate ferrous objects. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #51) **'Proton Beam' - Iron Man may generate a short range blast of concentrated protons from his gauntlets capable of disrupting or overloading electronic devices. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #51) **'Magnetize Armor' – Iron Man may magnetize all or select portions of his armor’s surface, allowing him to attract ferrous objects like a powerful magnet or adhere himself to them. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #54) **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man may redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #54) *'Electrical Power Supply:' Iron Man’s armor is powered by a flat array of miniature batteries built into its chest plate. He can recharge these batteries using his Solar Cells or by plugging his chest plate directly into an electrical source. Iron Man may utilize his armor's electrical supply for a variety of effects: **'Electrical Bolts' - Iron Man can channel electrical energy through his gauntlets as electrical bolts to stun opponents. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #58) *'Secondary Systems:' Iron Man's armor is equipped with a wide-variety of secondary systems: **'Sonics:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with high-frequency sonic projectors. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #50) **'Digging Tools:' Iron Man’s gauntlets are equipped with a variety of retractable diamond-edged boring devices capable of digging through earth and stone. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #51) **'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s boots and gauntlets can be fitted with detachable suction cups that allow him to adhere to smooth surfaces. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #5) *'Sensors:' **'Radar:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with electromagnetic Radar. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #53) **'Energy Detector:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with sensors capable of detecting, identifying and tracking various types of energy (Heat, Radiation …etc.). (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #53) **'Multi-Band Radio:' Iron Man’s helmet is equipped with a multi-band radio capable of transmitting and receiving on all frequencies (including AM/FM, short wave, civilian, police, military and navigation bands). (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #54) **'Sonar:' Iron Man’s armor is equipped with built-in sonar. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #55) *'Air Supply:' Iron Man’s armor may be sealed, allowing him to function underwater or in a vacuum for up to 15-minutes on its own internal air supply. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #54) *'Pacemaker:' Iron Man’s chest-plate contained an external pacemaker that electronically stimulated his injured heart, forcing it to function while worn. (First demonstrated in Tales of Suspense #48) *Chemical kit (TOS #71) *Proton gun (TOS #70) used against the Titanium Man. 'Negative ion energy' (TOS#71) *'Reverser ray' (TOS#71) The Mono-Beam was upgraded to an 'Ultra Beacon' setting. Also referred to as a variobeam with a 'tracer' setting. Limitations: *'Limited Power Supply' -more efficient than previous models, but still a concern. Notes *Iron Man made several modifications to this version of his armor: **'MK III Mod I:' The horn-masked helmet was replaced with a rivet-faced one in Tales of Suspense #54. No explanation for this change was ever given. **'MK III Mod II:' Iron Man added Belt Pods to his armor in Tales of Suspense #55. These were original described as containing spare radio parts. Trivia *The MK III armor is commonly known as the Early Red & Gold Armor. It has also been referred to as the Model II, Mark I armor. List of Appearances: *Tales of Suspense #48 - First Appearance *Iron Man: The Iron Age #2 *Fury #1 (Flashback) *Tales of Suspense #49 *Untold Tales of Spider-Man #3 *Avengers #3 *Avengers #4 *Tales of Suspense #50 *Iron Man #78 (Flashback) *Tales of Suspense #50 *Tales of Suspense #51 *Avengers #4 *Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #5 *Captain America: Sentinel of Liberty #6 *Sentry #1 (Flashback) *Fantastic Four #25 *Fantastic Four #26 *Avengers #5 *Tales of Suspense #52 *Iron Man #78 (Flashback) *Tales of Suspense #53 *Avengers #5 *Avengers #6 *Marvels #2 *Avengers #6 *Marvels #2 *Avengers #6 *Tales of Suspense #54 - Repaced Horned helmet with Rivet-faced helmet. *Tales of Suspense #55 - Added Belt Pods *Tales of Suspense #56 *Tales of Suspense #57 *Tales of Suspense #58 *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 - Cameo Appearance *Tales of Suspense #58 Related Articles * External Links: * http://www.advancediron.com/armory/originalredandgold.php References * ---- Category:Items Category:Unique Items Category:Battlesuits